Untold Legends Vol 1: Kingdom Hearts
by M Starr
Summary: Reincarnated into another universe, Magnus must save the world from an oncoming threat that threatens to start a universal war with new friends come enemies as well. OC x Harem. Rated M for language, gore and possible sexual content. Genderbend characters on some of the male characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A transcript is used for this story. Link is right here:**

https/gamefaqs./ps3/684080-kingdom-hearts-hd-15-remix/faqs/68066

**Let's begin**

**Untold Legends Vol. 1**

**By M Starr**

**Chapter 1: Reincarnated Once More**

_To many, reincarnation is something people_ _have dreamed of for eons. The chance to fix the mistakes you've done in your past life, a chance to fall in love again and be something greater._

_But to this one person, reincarnation is both a blessing and a curse. He is always_ _reincarnated in the land of Hyrule with the hero there. But it seems fate has plans for him._

_Now, he is reincarnated in a new world and must save the universe._

_His name is Magnus and this is his story._

A heart pumps as a person falls deeper into the abyss, his eyes closed. He stirs awake and manages to right himself before settling onto a dark platform. He looks around and takes a step forward. There is a flash of blinding light as a large flock of birds rise from the platform, flying in all directions and scattering feathers everywhere. He shields his eyes as the wind whips at him. He watches them leave while the last feathers fall. The platform now depicts a girl taking a bite out of an apple. He turns around seeing no one, yet hearing a voice.

"_So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_ said a voice_. _

He takes a few slow steps forward. A light shines down from above as a large stone pedestal rises from the platform in a shower of light and magic. He turns toward it. A red shield blinks into existence, floating above it.

"_Power sleeps within you..." _he said as another pedestal rises from the platform, a blue staff floating above it. You turn around to face it. "_If you give it form..." _A third pedestal appears in front of the you, who turns toward it. A metal sword appears in midair. "_It will give you strength." _He stares ahead at all three. "_Choose well."_

He runs over to the shield and hold it in his hands. "_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?" The voice asked._

Magnus simply nods. Suddenly, the shield vanished from his hand. "_Your path is set." Magnus _turns around to face the other two weapons. "_Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

Magnus approaches the staff and hold it in his hands. "_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_

He nods once again. The staff disappeared. "_You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?" the voice asked._

"Yes." Magnus said.

The three stones suddenly sink into the floor, knocking him back onto the platform. The ground rumbles and he looks around. The edges of the platform crumble off and the platform shatters. He falls through the darkness and land on another platform, this time depicting a girl in a beautiful silver ball gown. The shield appears in his hand.

"_You gained the power to fight. __Use this power to protect yourself and others." the voice said. _It was then something began to appear from the ground as you looked at it. It has a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes, two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its yellow sunken eyes, the body is completely black. "_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

Magnus starts to fight off the Shadows as each one either began to scratch him or jump at him, while he blocked them with the shield and bashed them. They fade back into the floor. One crawls around to his back. "_Behind you!" The voice shouted._

He gripped his shield and destroyed it as a black void appears in the center of the platform and you are sucked into it. He bats the darkness away and wake up on a multicolored platform with three silhouettes. He sees a door near the platform edge and walks toward it, examining it. He tried to open it but the door was locked.

A treasure chest appears and he opens it, revealing a potion. He turns around and a large crate and barrel appear. He smashes the items and eventually, the door unlocks and opens it. Light floods out from it and Magnus walks through, squinting his eyes through the bright light. He arrives on a small island bridge where three kids stand quietly waiting.

"_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself." the voice said._

He walks over to a girl leaning against a rope fence. Her name is Selphie. She is a short, thin girl with lightly tanned skin, green eyes, and light brown hair in a peculiar hairstyle, with one large curl on the back of her head and two more on either side. She wears a short yellow dress with overall straps and a large pocket on the chest, a blue beaded bracelet on her left wrist, and brown-strapped tan sandals. She carries a brown-handled jump rope that she uses as a practice weapon "What's most important to you?" She asked him.

"Friendship." Magnus answered.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" she wondered.

Magnus then talk to a boy with a large blue sport ball. His name is Wakka. His skin is tan, his eyes are brown, and his orange hair is spiked with an enormous coif. He wears a pale yellow tank top with black lining and white laces, tipped with green and yellow beads, and baggy yellow pants that close up halfway down his lower legs, each leg featuring a large, grey "X"-shaped strap with blue tips. He also wears green sandals, blue wristbands on each wrist, and small stud earrings.

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka asked.

"To be strong." Magnus answered.

"To be strong, huh?" The tall boy wondered.

Finally, you walk over to a boy with a large red stick in his hand. His name is Tidus. Tidus is a short, thin boy with tan skin, blue eyes, and sandy hair parted down the center. He wears a small, white-lined yellow shirt with short white sleeves and yellow hems; he wears his shirt open, exposing his chest. Tidus's unique, navy pants have uneven legs, with his right pant leg reaching just past his knee, and his left reaching to just about mid-thigh. A zipper circles the longer pant leg at a point even with the hem of the shorter pant leg. The left leg has a diagonal zipper on it, presumably a pocket, and he wears a black fanny pack with the pouch facing forward, showing another diagonal zipper. He also wears yellow and black sandals, and carries a red wooden pole which he uses as a practice weapon.

"What are you so afraid of?" Tidus asked.

"Being indecisive." Magnus answered.

"Being indecisive? Is that really so frightening?" Tidus wondered. After speaking to them, Magnus heard the voice once more.

"_You want friendship. You want to be strong. You're afraid of being indecisive. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end. __The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." The voice said. _There is a flash of light and Magnus finds himself on a platform of a sleeping woman clutching a rose. He walks across the platform and are surrounded by Shadows. He defeats them all as quick as he could and a light shines down, producing a glowing green circle, power radiating from it. Magnus stands on the green circle and his cuts and bruises heal. The light splits off toward the edge of the platform and stairs of stained glass appear. He runs up the stairs onto another platform depicting a woman in a yellow dress and a hideous monster.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." the voice said. Magnus _turns around and saw his shadow move after he does. He starts to back away as the shadow pulls itself from the ground, revealing its true form. It became a massive, muscular, humanoid monster with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

"_But don't be afraid. And don't forget..." Magnus _runs to the edge of the platform, nearly falling off. He turns to face Darkside as it rises to its full towering height, gazing at him with eerie glowing eyes. The shield appears in Magnus' hands and he stares at it, getting ready for combat. Darkside summons a ball of energy and punches the floor. Magnus trembles as a void of darkness appears in the floor, summoning several Shadows. He attacks them, while dodging larger blows from Darkside. As it punches the ground again, Magnus seizes the opportunity and strikes at its wrist. Catching its attention, Magnus jumps back and the shield vanishes from his hand. Terror fills young boy's face as he is left weaponless and Darkside slams its fist into the ground, narrowly missing Magnus. Magnus falls in defeat and a dark void appears under him, sucking him in.

"_But don't be afraid." the voice said. _The darkness engulfs his legs. "_You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of the male characters as females:**

**1\. Sora**

**2\. Riku**

* * *

On a bright sandy beach, the sun shines warmly on the same boy as well as beside him was a spiky-haired girl. She wears a red jumpsuit that has a long zipper running through the middle, ending with puffy shorts. She wears a crown-chain on her left side and a loosely worn blue belt. Over her jumpsuit, She also wears a black hoodie that is blue on the inside, and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in grey edging. She wears white gloves on his hands with blue, black and yellow straps as well as a crown pendant around her neck. Her shoes are mainly yellow and black with belt-straps holding them closed. The lower portions are grey and end with a small triangular patch of blue. Unlike Magnus, who wears a red t-shirt, black jeans with sneakers. Usually, Magnus wears a black leather jacket but it was best that he didn't since its always hot in the island. They both open their eyes and sit up. The girl yawns, starting to lay back down again, when suddenly, a girl's face.

The girl jumps back up as Magnus and the other girl laughs. The other girl has dark red hair, violet-blue eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead. she wears a white top with a black one underneath, which slightly exposes her navel, purple bike shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also features a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm.

"Gimme a break, guys." She said.

"Seriously, why do you want to sleep again Sora?" Magnus asked her as Sora merely rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I knew that I'd find you two snoozing down here." Kairi said.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't-" Sora tried to explain as Kairi smacks her. "Ow!"

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked her.

"_She's not talking about the same dream I had?"_ Magnus thought.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." Sora said as she looks off toward the ocean, seeing the clouds billow in the sky. "What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah, sure." Kairi walks past him and Sora toward the water.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Magnus said as Kairi stares out into the sea.

"I've told you before, I don't remember." She said.

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked the redhead. Kairi shook her head.

"You ever want to go back?" Magnus asked her.

"Hmm. Well, I'm happy here." She said to them.

"Really..." Sora said.

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi said.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!" Magnus said.

"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi asked them.

"Hey!" They turn to see Riku, a silver-haired girl, carrying a log. Her hair is slightly longer and wears a yellow-and-black tank top with white-trimmed, black straps crisscrossing her chest and upper back with a white on each end. She a sports pair of gray-trimmed, black gloves with matching black wristbands, dark blue pants with brighter blue baggy pant legs connected with white-studded suspenders and are buckled with small black straps on her ankles. On her hip, she wears a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle. Her white-and-blue shoes have white-trimmed, black straps, gray soles, and are decorated with yellow strings on the inner sides, some of which crisscross each other. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." She tosses the log to Sora and Magnus as they both fall over with a yelp, and walks over to Kairi. "And you're just as lazy as they are!" She said.

"So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together." Kairi said as she jumps up and down as Riku sits down next to Magnus and Sora.

"I'll race you!" She shouted. The three looked at her as if she was serious. When she said go, Magnus, Sora and Riku leaped up and raced across the beach. They smile at each other as Kairi follows them, still giggling.

* * *

Magnus and Sora were talking to Kairi. "So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?" She asked them.

"Sure." Magnsu said.

"Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs, One Cloth, One Rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you two!" She said.

* * *

After finding the things they need and having a few practice battles, the sun was starting to set. Magnus, Sora, Kairi, and Riku rest on the small island across the bridge and stare at the ocean. Sora and Kairi sit on the paopu tree as Magnus and Riku lean against on either side of the tree, their arms folded.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora said as she looks over at Riku and Magnus. Kairi places her hands on her knees.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." She said.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked the silver haired girl.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku said. Sora rocks back and forth on the trunk of the tree as Magnus looked at them. "It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Magnus said.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Riku said.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked her.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

They start walking back to the dock as Sora and Kairi lead the way.

"Magnus." Magnus turns around and catches a star-shaped fruit from Riku. "You wanted one, didn't you?" She asked him.

"A paopu fruit..."

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku walks past him. "C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking-" Riku laughs and Magnus tosses the fruit away. They all run back to the dock and head for home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another world, Donald Duck, the court wizard, walks proudly through the Colonnade of Disney Castle, passing a group of brooms carrying buckets. Donald is an anthropomorphic duck with white plumage, a yellow-orange bill, legs of the same color, light blue eyes, and a short tuft of feathers on his head, visible under his hat. His blue hat, which resembles a beret, has a belt in place of a normal brim, and sports a zipper that spans the length of the hat. His high-collared jacket is navy blue with sky blue lining and cuffs. There are three pouches, all of which are blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch is secured by a flap, while the other two use silver zippers. The middle pouch is framed by two other silver zippers that span the entire length of the jacket, from the top of the collar to the bottom. He has a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wears draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap. Donald also wears a thick, gold bangle on each of his wrists, and, like his cartoon version, he does not wear pants. Donald also wears a shorter, light blue coat over his jacket, this one with more bell-like sleeves, gold lining and cuffs, a turtleneck-esque collar, and the two silver, vertical zippers present in his jacket. Donald's webbed feet are also slightly different in this appearance, as the toes are less distinguished. Donald stops in front of two enormous double doors. He clears his throat and knocks on three times. A smaller door just his size opens and he walks through.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." He said as he walks down the long red carpet of the Audience Chamber toward a golden throne. "It's nice to see you this morn-" He stops as he sees that the throne is empty. "What!"

Pluto, a dog that bears a vague resemblance to a blood hound, particularly in his long, black, droopy ears. He has short, yellow fur and large, close-set eyes. He has three toes on each paw. His long tail is very thin and black, more closely resembling his master Mickey's tail than that of a dog. His collar is green and loose. He walks out from behind the throne, carrying an envelope in his mouth. Donald opens it and reads the letter. He blinks for a second, then suddenly speeds back out into the Colonnade. He races across the courtyard to where Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights, is sleeping. Goofy is an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears. He has two bucked teeth and three short hairs coming out of the top of his head, just in front of his hat. Goofy's hat is orange, save for a blue band in the middle, and the top is an odd shape, resembling a teardrop placed on its side. There is a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat as well. Strangely, the lenses of these goggles seem to be quite a bit smaller than Goofy's eyes. Goofy wears a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff. He wears white gloves with a brown band around each wrist. Over the sweater, he wears a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color. Goofy's pants are yellow and secured by a thick, black belt. They have rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants have a peculiar style, with the dark orange bottom rims being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. Goofy has very large shoes which are brown with steel toes on the outside.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald shouted.

Goofy continues to snore and Donald's temper gets the better of him. He points his finger into the air, yelling, and summons a lightning bolt, which swoops down and strikes Goofy in the side, jolting him awake. He sits up sleepily and looks around.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning." He said.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone..." Donald said.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy said as he was ignoring the wizard.

"Not even the queen."

"Daisy?"

"No, it's top secret!"

"G'morning, ladies." Goofy said, looking over Donald's shoulder.

"What?" Donald turns to see a rather angry Daisy, hands on her hips, and Queen Minnie. Daisy clears her throat and Donald laughs sheepishly.

* * *

The next day, Magnus and Sora return to the island and visit the Cove. Riku stands there, waiting for them. "Hey, guys. Our raft still needs a name. Let's see... How about Highwind? What would you call it?"

"Me? Well...hm... Excalibur!" Sora said.

"Not that interested in names." Magnus said.

"Hey, how about..."

"The usual?"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Kairi appears on the wooden bridge nearby as Magnus stood beside her. "You two at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply. Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins."

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." Sora said.

"I get to share the paopu with Magnus."

"Huh?"

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Magnus."

"Wha... Wait a minute..."

"Okay! On my count:" Kairi said as Magnus watched them race.

* * *

Later during the sunset, Magnus, Sora and Kairi sit at the edge of the dock. "You know, Riku has changed." Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked her.

"Well..." She grows silent.

"You okay?" Sora asked the redhead.

"Sora, Magnus, let's take the raft and go—just the three of us!"

"Huh?" Magnus looked at her confused.

"Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." Sora said.

"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here." She turns to face them. "Right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Magnus said.

"That's good." She pauses for a second. "Sora, Magnus, don't ever change."

"Huh?" They were both confused as they looked at her. Kairi stands up and takes a final look over the ocean.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." They follow her gaze as the sun sets.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Library of Disney Castle, Donald reads the letter aloud to Daisy and Queen Minnie.

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"—the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

The letter is signed with the King's seal. Pluto sleeps in his bed as the group muses over the King's words.

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." The queen said.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Said Goofy.

"Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this 'key.'" Donald said.

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie said, smiling.

"Daisy, can you take care of the—"

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy said, knowing what Donald meant.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie said as she points toward the desk. Donald peers closer, seeing a small bug jumping on the table. An anthropomorphized cricket to be exact. He has olive skin, thin black eyebrows, four-fingered hands, and wears the famous white gloves many older Disney characters wear. He dresses very formally, wearing a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single, pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, and a high-collared white shirt. He also sports tan pants and yellow shoes with black tips and carries a red umbrella.

"Over here!" He said. The cricket stops jumping once he has Donald's attention. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." He bows with his top hat in his hand.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie said.

Donald stands at attention. Joining Minnie and Daisy, Goofy salutes him, before Donald yanks him out the door. "You're coming, too!"

* * *

They walk down the stairs under the courtyard to the Gummi Ship Control Room. The mouse-eared lights on the wall are dim in the dark hallway. Donald walks ahead as Jiminy hangs on to Goofy's helmet. "Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked the cricket.

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." He said.

"Goofy?" Donald scolded.

"Oh, right... I gotcha. Ya mean, while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"'Order.'"

"Right. World order." Goofy laughs and Donald gives a sigh. They come upon a crown-shaped doorway. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." They enter the Gummi Ship Control Room, walking across the tiled floor. The whirring of machines fills the air as giant gears spin along the walls. Mechanical arms hang down from the ceiling around a small orange spaceship. The dome of the cockpit reveals three seats. Donald walks toward a large golden tube and puts a hand to his mouth.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready." Donald said.

In a hanging control booth, Donald's voice echoes out of the other end of the tube into the ears of a black-nosed chipmunk wearing an apron. Chip salutes and a second chipmunk, this time with a red nose, runs toward a control panel. Dale jumps up to turn a blue lever. Steam billows out of pipes in the ceiling as more gears spin on the walls. Dale leaps to the window and the two chipmunks watch a mechanical hand move across the room. The hand picks up Goofy, carrying him upside down with his arms outstretched. Donald, at his annoyance of being lifted the same way, crosses his arms and frowns. As the cockpit opens, Pluto runs into the room and jumps into the Gummi Ship. A light spins on the wall as an interstellar runway opens, lights blinking along the path. A lift moves the rocket ship, aiming it at the tunnel, as Daisy and Queen Minnie enter the room to see their departure. Donald gives Daisy a thumbs-up and a wink as the rockets engines start up with a shower of flames. Donald points forward to the tunnel. "Blast off!" He shouted. In the tunnel, a large neon arrow blinks on, pointing downward. The shaft below the Gummi Ship opens, and the ship falls through it, Donald and Goofy screaming. The ship drops out of the world and the engine bursts on, sending them into space.

* * *

Meanwhile, Magnus sits alone in his bedroom in Sora's house. His window is open slightly, the only light coming from the moon outside and his dim desk lamp. Clothes and books are piled on the floor as he lies on the bed, peering over at a hanging model of a wooden ship with a boy and a girl passenger. Magnus' thoughts drift to his earlier conversation with Kairi and Sora on the dock. Thunder rumbles softly outside, catching Sora's attention and he gazes outside. In the darkness of the cloudy night sky, lightning flashes, striking near the small island. "A storm?" He said to himself and suddenly sits up. "Oh, no, the raft!" At the same time, Sora had the same idea and went with him. They both arrive at the small island, spotting a large orb of energy hanging low in the sky, wind swirling in it dark depths.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"I have no idea." He said. They jump onto the dock, seeing two other boats moored there, seeing that Riku and Kairi are still here. They look around warily, seeing no one. In the dim landscape a pair of eyes emerges from the ground. The eyes illuminated the Shadow's body, its antennae wriggling as it scans its surroundings. Another appeared as they both saw the Shadows from their dream. They both take out the wooden sword as one of Shadows leaps at the two, but Magnus and Sora block the strike. They try to hit the Shadows with the sword, but seem unfazed by it. They see Riku standing at the small island across the bridge, facing the orb in the sky. He appears unmoving, as if in a trance and head there.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Magnus asked her.

"The door has opened..." Riku said.

"What?" Sora asked.

Riku faces them. "The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" Magnus said.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Magnus and Sora looks shocked. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

She holds out a hand towards Sora and Magnus.

"Riku..." They both said uneasily. A pool of darkness forms at Riku's feet, its tendrils licking at where he stands, wrapping around his impassive body. Sora and Magnus rush forward to save their friend, and the darkness grabs at him. Magnus tries to reach toward Riku, but the weight of the darkness pulls them down. Riku's face is unchanging as Sora fails to grab his hand, the darkness proving too much for them. They black out for a second before a light twinkles into existence. It starts out small, but soon grows into an incredible brightness. It fills Sora's and Magnus' vision and they both feel something metallic fall into their hands. They open their eyes, nearly stumbling forward as the light dissipates. He stares at the large object in his hand. A name whispers softly in Sora's ear.

?:_ Keyblade... Keyblade..._

Sora's Keyblade is depicted as a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long with a long silver Keychain and a Hidden Mickey token on the end of the Keychain. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rainguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown which matches the crown charm she wears.

Magnus' Keyblade is similar in shape to Sora's Keyblade, though is black and has a longer reach. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness". The Keychain's token is a black version of Sora's crown icon. The blade is hollow, but it has a chain passing through the gap. It also has a diamond in its hilt. Shadows appear around them as Magnus and Sora swung at them with the Keyblade. A Shadow, unable to dodge, is knocked backward in a flurry of stars. With a few more swings, the darkness of the Shadows is driven away by the might of the blade, and they vanish. With as many as they defeat, more appear as Sora and Magnus race back across the bridge. They see a strange door over the entrance to the Secret Place. The door opens and he runs inside to find...

"Kairi!" They shouted. Kairi stands heavily in front of the door-like wall of the cave. A soft hum hangs in the air as she slowly turns toward him, her empty eyes weak with exhaustion.

"Sora..." Sora and Magnus are startled to see her like this as she struggles to move forward to them, lifting a hand toward the two. Suddenly, the door behind her gives way and a great wind billows forth. Sora and Magnus stand their ground, covering their face as Kairi loses her grip, flying towards them. They open their arms to catch her, but just as she reaches them, she vanishes and catches nothing. Astonished by this, they both lose ground as the dark wind knocks them harshly out of the cave. They come to on the beach with a grunt, the purple sky stretching around the island. Sora and Magnus kneels in the sand looking around at the island below him. Large chunks of the island have broken off and risen into the sky towards the dark orb.

The orb looms above them, lightning crackling in its dark depths as the wind swirls in the air with rocky and wooden debris. Sora and Magnus sense a presence behind them, and stands, turning around to see the demon from their dreams, Darkside, gazing down at them through black tendrils. Sora and Magnus takes out their Keyblade as Darkside kneels on the ground. Energy pulses in the heart-shaped hole in its torso and it releases beams that target the two Keyblade wielders. They begin attacking its arm, while dodging the beams of energy. Darkside stands, its hands out of reach of Sora and Magnus, and it pauses, peering at them through glowing yellow eyes. The two wait, watching its every move. It leans forward clenching its hand into a fist, gathering strength, before slamming the fist into the ground, spewing darkness along the sandy floor. Shadows emerge from the dark pool. Sora and Magnus race through them to the demon's wrist, running along its black arm. They make their way to Darkside's shoulder and slams the blade into the creature's face. The wind howls louder as the island creeps further toward the orb of energy. Sora and Magnus drops to the ground as Darkside is pulled into the air. The wind whipping at them, Magnus grabs a wooden board stuck in the sand and holds on for dear life as Sora grabs his leg. Every muscle in his body tenses as the wind pulls him upward. His fingers slowly lose their grip and they are sucked into the orb, screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in a quiet village, Goofy, Donald, and Pluto walk through town. Something in the sky catches Goofy's attention and he stops, gazing upward. Donald turns around as Goofy points upward. Donald follows his gaze and gasps. "Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy said as a bright star in the night sky twinkles and blinks out of existence. Donald's face turns serious.

"Come on. Let's hurry." Donald said. Goofy nods and they walk through the center of the main district toward a flight of steps. The neon letters of the various shops blink in the night air while a few townsfolk inhabit the picturesque town square. Pluto runs ahead of the two. "Where's that key..." The duck said.

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon." Goofy said as they reach the top of the steps in front of an accessory shop. Pluto sniffs around a dark alleyway, while Donald walks off to the right on his own course. Goofy notices Pluto and stops.

"Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..."

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald continues walking.

"What do I know? Hmm..." He ponders this for a second before following Donald. "Come on, Pluto." Pluto continues his search down the alley, turning a corner at a pile of wooden crates. He comes across a sleeping Magnus and Sora and licks their face. Their eyes blink open slowly and he peers around sleepily, seeing the dog, who happily wags his tail at the sight of them.

"What a dream..." Sora said as they start nodding off again and Pluto pounces on them. They give off a startled yell.

"Not a dream!" Magnus shouted. They squint at the dog, their eyes focusing for a moment, before standing up. They both look around. Several notices are pinned up on a wall nearby, but even in the dimness of the alleyway, what they both see is not familiar. "Where the hell are we?" Magnus asked.

"Not sure." Sora said as they turn toward the brighter end of the alley. "Oh, boy." She bends down to address Pluto. "Do you know where we are?" Pluto hears a voice calling him and runs back the way he came.

"Hey..." Magnus said as Sora got up and they follow the dog to the main part of town, where they can finally see in the brightness of the streetlights.

"This is totally weird... we're in another world!" Sora said as Magnus nods. Sora walks into the Accessory Shop. A blond man standing behind the counter turns to face them. He has his goggles on his forehead and wears a necklace with a rectangular charm. The man's short hair is blond. His eyes are blue and he has some stubble on his chin. He chews on a toothpick and wears a white T-shirt with two buttons descending from the neck. His baggy pants are blue and have a very wide, orange waistband with thin, vertical stripes on it. Cid's pants are worn rather high, with the waistband coming up to just under his ribcage and also wears grey socks and black shoes.

"Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only a couple of kids." He said.

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" Sora said.

"Yeah and it's Magnus." The teen said.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, you two? You both lost or somethin'?" The older man said.

"No! Well, maybe. Where are we?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" The man looked at them confused before Magnus explained what had happened to Destiny Island.

"Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?" Magnus asked him.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" He said as he grits his teeth, nearly breaking the toothpick in his mouth. "Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."

"Hmm... Guess we'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you two are doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me." Cid said. They leave the shop and find the entrance to the Second District. As they enter, a man stumbles out in front of him. A glowing heart bursts from his chest and floats over to an orb of darkness. They merge and form a creature similar to a Soldier, with a strange emblem on its chest. It moves awkwardly, doing a somersault in the air before disappearing. They both rush over to where the man's body once lay and a group of Shadows surrounds them.

"It's those creatures from the island!" Magnus said as they both fight to defeat the creatures and runs inside a nearby hotel as Donald and Goofy enter the area.

"Doesn't look like he's here." Goofy said,

"Keep looking!"

* * *

After finding no one at the Hotel, Sora and Magnus returns to town and enters the Gizmo Shop as Donald and Goofy walk out of the Hotel.

"Hmph. Where is he?" Donald crossed his arms.

"Leeeooon!" Goofy shouted. Sora and Magnus pass through the Gizmo Shop and finds a large ornate door. They enter as Donald and Goofy leave the Gizmo Shop.

"Not here, either."

"This could take a while..." Inside the house, Sora and Magnus finds two adult Dalmatians, who look sad. Despite the many rooms of the house, they are all empty. Unable to help them, both teens leaves, passing through an alleyway back to the Second District. Finding nothing, he decides to return to the First District. As he enters the double doors, Donald and Goofy exit the Hotel again.

"Leeeon! Mister Leon?"

"Where are you?"

* * *

Sora and Magnus battle their way back to the Accessory Shop and went inside. "Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town." He said as they both thanked him and walks back into town.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." Said a voice as they both turned around.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." A tall man enters, sporting long, brown hair. He wears black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, and a white undershirt and a short, black jacket. His jacket is short-sleeved, bears red wings on the back and has a red Griever symbol on each shoulder. He wears three brown belts on his left forearm and has three buckles on his right thigh. His black pants also sport a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg. Leon wears two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all of which are quite loose except for one, a black one worn properly around his waist. His eyes are blue and he bears his scar, which runs diagonally across the bridge of his nose. He raises a gloved hand and points at the Keyblade, his blue eyes gazing at Sora and Magnus through his long dark hair. "But why? Why would it choose two kids like you?" He places a hand to his forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked him.

"Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade." He walks slowly towards Sora and Magnus, his arm reaching out. Both teens take a defensive stance.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Magnus shouted.

"All right, then have it your way." The man takes out a Gunblade, slinging it over his shoulder before holding it firmly in his strong hands. He summons a Fire spell and shoots it at Sora, who dodges and runs toward the man. Magnus used this time to charge as well and holding his blade in backhand grip as they both managed to get in a few hits with the Keyblade before taking a large hit from the Gunblade, knocking them backward. They run further away, but the man leaps over and corners them. The man strikes them hard in the chest. Sora and Magnus stand for a second, wobbling on their feet, before falling over backward onto the cobblestone ground.

* * *

Meanwhile in another world, Riku awakes on a cold stone platform. Her fingers twitch and she opens her eyes, seeing a large waterfall and crystalline rock platforms floating in the air. The sounds of the Rising Falls fill her ears, and she slowly gets to her feet. "Where...am I?" She looks around at the area. The waterfalls flow upwards rather than downwards, filling her vision on nearly every side. He sees no one else around. "Sora! Kairi! Magnus!" Getting no response, she stares at the tiled ground. Unbeknownst to her, her arrival is noticed by a tall figure in a black cloak, who walks toward her on a much higher platform. The figure's greenish-gray hand and long violet fingernails are revealed.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, Donald and Goofy walk down the Alleyway in the Second District, having no luck in their search. The dim light complements the empty atmosphere.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said before he feels a tap on his shoulder and screams, leaping into the air and hanging onto Goofy's back, shivering.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?" A female voice asked. At the mention of the King, Donald stops shaking and the two of them turn to see a young woman with flowing brown hair tied in a bow. She wears a pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front, all of which are buttoned except for the last two. She has a black string tied in the same fashion as the one on her belt around her neck like a necklace. Her eyes are green and her hair is brown. Aerith's hair is long and styled into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face. She also wears brown boots. She smiles at the two of them.

* * *

Soon after, Sora and Magnus start to wake up. "Come on, you two. Wake up." She said as Sora and Magnus shake their head and open their eyes. They look up to see Kairi peering down at them on the bed. "You two okay?"

"I guess..." Sora said.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi." Magnus said.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

"Huh?" They were both confused as the world flashes and they a girl in front of them. The girl has short, black hair and wears a metal headband with two green tassels. She wears a yellow scarf, a green tube top two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends. It wasn't long until Sora and Magnus looked at each other before quickly moving away, blushing slightly from how close they were.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said as the tall man from before walks into the green room.

"That's Leon." He said. Sora and Magnus see their Keyblades leaning against the wall.

"The Keyblade..." Sora said as they had calmed down.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures." Yuffie said. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Leon said as Sora and Magnus sit on the bed, staring down at the floor. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon picks up the Keyblades and swings them in the air. It flashes out of his hand and back into Sora's and Magnus'. Leon walks over to him. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Magnus said.

At this point in time, Aerith has led Donald and Goofy to the adjacent red room.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" She asked them. Donalds nods.

"But they're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said as he covers his mouth.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now." She said. "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie reminded the two.

"Those without hearts." Leon said.

"The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them."

"And there is darkness within every heart."

Yuffie looks toward them. "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" Goofy asked as he places a hand to his chin.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith said. Donald crosses his arms and taps his foot on the wood floor.

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?"

Aerith shook her head. "It's pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Donald said and stops tapping.

"To many worlds."

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Goofy said as he slams a fist down into his hand and Donald nods.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly."

"We've gotta find him quick!"

"Wait! First, we need that "key"!" Donald explained.

"That's right. The Keyblade." Aerith said.

"So...this is the key?" Magnus asked as they held up the Keyblade. Yuffie nods.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon said as he walks over to the door. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"Well, we didn't ask for this." Sora said.

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie said.

"So tough luck." Leon said and he leans against the door.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." They gasp sharply, standing up and looking to them frantically. "Wait a minute! What happened to our home? The island? Riku! Kairi!"

"You know what? I really don't know."

Magnus and Sora look down sadly. Yuffie tries to change the subject.

"Hey, cheer up! I've heard that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks. Give it a try the next time you find a treasure chest or door lock!" They both nod.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself."

"Prepare for what?" Sora asked.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" They nod. "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there now with the other visitors." Yuffie points to the other end of the room.

"Leon!" She shouted as a Soldier Heartless appears, clattering awkwardly. Soldiers have a much more refined appearance than Shadows, appearing as a noble knight-type warrior at first glance. A closer examination reveals the Soldiers are just as beastly as the other Heartless. Their muscular forms are clad in a bluish-black body suit bearing the Heartless emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. They wear black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. Its true Heartless behavior comes out on a close examination of their fierce blue and red-tipped claws, and their shadowed faces with bright yellow eyes and toothy maw. Leon runs forward.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon shouted as Yuffie runs into the Red Room, squashing Donald behind it with a squawk. Aerith's face turns serious.

"Yuffie?" She runs after Yuffie as Leon takes out his Gunblade.

"Sora, Magnus, let's go!" Leon said as both teens got in their battle stance. Leon slams the Heartless through the window of the room and it flies over the balcony and down to the Alleyway below. Leon runs after it, Sora and Magnus following. The Red Room door closes and Goofy stares at Donald flattened against the wall.

Down in the Alleyway, more Heartless have appeared around them. "Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!" Leon runs down the Alley toward the door to the main district. Sora and Magnus fight the Heartless as they makes their way to the Third District. Sora runs down the stairs into the square as Goofy watches from a high balcony. Goofy turns around as Heartless appear around him and Donald. He takes out his shield.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked. Donald swings his wand in front of him.

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald said and with a loud crash, the two of them are blasted off the balcony. Sora and Magnus turn, hearing the commotion, and try to run as Donald and Goofy fall on top of him. Stars appear around their heads before they see the Keyblade.

"The key!" They smile as Sora and Magnus wince. The District starts to rumble and they look around, still in a pile on the ground. Large blocks appear from the ground and cover the exits. Heartless surround them as they stand up, ready to fight. After defeating the horde of Soldiers, they hear a clattering sound from above. Sora looks up to see huge pieces of armor falling from the sky. They hit the ground and bounce into the air, spinning wildly. The arms of the Guard Armor form around the torso, which is emblazoned with a red and black symbol. Once the legs attach, the Heartless lands on the ground loudly. It stands there for a moment before the helmet slams down onto the torso with a bright flash. It spins its head and arms before walking toward the trio. Magnus and Sora nod at each other as they both attacks its arms, but it hardly recoils in its pursuit of him. Donald and Goofy do their best to strike the tough armor. It begins spinning its arms wildly around its body. Donald is caught in the twister and is knocked out. Sora and Magnus strike at both of the arms and the Guard Armor stomps the ground in anger. It jumps into the air and its pieces clatter to the ground heavily. Sora and Magnus strikes at the arms off while Goofy heals Donald and they tag-team against its thunderous legs. With the appendages destroyed, the torso is left defenseless and it falls to the ground. Sora, Donald, and Goofy approach and it begins spinning out of control, knocking the three of them back. Once they find their footing again, Sora and Magnus gives the armor a final strike and it starts to explode from the inside, shaking the area around it. Its head wobbles and falls to the ground with a mighty ring. A large glowing heart floats out of its torso into the air and the Guard Armor disappears. The District grows silent, the fountain depicting two dogs in love at the edge of the area giving off the only sound.

* * *

Later, Leon and Yuffie join the group. "So, you were looking for us?" Magnus asked as Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said. Yuffie nods.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said.

"I wonder if we could find Riku and Kairi..." Sora said, looking down. Leon closes his eyes, understanding what Sora and Magnus are feeling.

"Of course." Donald said. Sora looks up at them.

"Are you sure?" Goofy asked the wizard quietly.

"Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king." Donald said. Leon steps forward.

"Sora, Magnus, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said.

"Yeah, I guess." Magnus said.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald said as he wags a finger. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy said as Donald pushes him away.

"This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy smile. Sora and Magnus bend down and reveals a huge cheesy grin. Getting no response from them, he stops awkwardly. Donald and Goofy burst out laughing.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said as Magnus and Sora couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, why not? We'll go with you guys." Magnus said.

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

"I'm Sora."

"Name's Magnus."

"All for one, one for all." Goofy said. They place their hands together.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room full of darkness, a group with equally dark intentions gaze at an image of the trio on a

round table. "That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?"

The fiery man looks over to a thin man with a staff, who replies. "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own."

The large woman next to him gazes down cunningly at the image, water dripping off her many appendages. "Why don't we turn him into a Heartless?" She cackles loudly. "That'll settle things quick enough."

A man standing next to her pipes up. "And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself." A ghostly figure beside the man laughs loudly and the man brandishes a silver hook as his left hand.

"Shut up!"

"Enough."

The villains look over to a tall woman in a black cloak. She gazes through narrow eyes at the image on the table, her green skin echoing its pale light. Her long fingers curve around the staff in her hand.

"The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful." She smiles darkly.

* * *

Later, in the First District of Traverse Town, Sora and Magnus talks to Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon said.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie said.

"This is from all of us." Aerith said as she hands them 500 Munny. "Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Leon." Leon looks away as she hands Sora and Magnus an Elixir.

"Good luck!" Yuffie said.

"I hope you find your friends." Aerith said as well.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon said as they both said goodbye to the three and went to Donald and Goofy.

"The gummi ship is outside that gate." Donald said as he looks toward the World Exit, a large gate at the edge of the area.

"The what?" Magnus asked.

"That's our ship."

"Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy said.

"Hold on. Sora, Magnus, this is for you." Donald uses his staff and taps their hearts as they both felt a burning sensation but it wasn't so hot that it would burn them alive and it was gone. "Now you both can use magic, too. Goofy, give him that other thing."

"What?" Goofy asked, confused.

"You know!"

"Oh, yeah." Goofy hands Sora and Magnus a book. The book read: _An Idiot's Guide to becoming a Warrior._

"Okay, is that it? Let's get going!" Sora said.

"Not 'til we're ready!" Donald explained.

* * *

Once they are ready, Sora, Magnus, Donald, and Goofy board the Gummi Ship.

"We travel to different worlds on the gummi ship." Donald explained.

"The Heartless ships often give us a hard time." Goofy said.

"Always be on the lookout during flight."

"Your journey will be documented until you reach your destination."

"Seek out the missions each world has to offer!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Who is in the Harem so far:**

**Sora**

**Kairi**

**Riku**

**Yuffie**

**Aerith**

* * *

They travel to Wonderland and enter by way of Rabbit Hole. Slowly they drift downward, past clocks and tables and fireplaces, Goofy lying on his back enjoying the ride. When they reach the bottom, Magnus, Sora and Donald land softly on their feet, while Goofy falls over with a big thump. They hear the quick pattering of feet as a white rabbit dash past them. The White Rabbit is a small and elderly rabbit with a large red nose and short ears. He is seen wearing spectacles, grey pants with a hole in the back for his tail, and a red over-coat and bow tie which is worn over an orange button-up shirt with a white collar. However, he does not wear any shoes. He always carries his large golden pocket watch with him. When starting the Queen of Hearts' trials, he usually blows his golden trumpet, which is small and easily held in one hand.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The White Rabbit said as he pants heavily. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there." They watch him scurry away. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" They decide to follow him down the hall, where they reach a door, which reveals a smaller door underneath. They enter the Bizarre Room and see the White Rabbit scurrying across the tiled floor, several sizes smaller than before. The ticking sounds of a multitude of clocks lining the walls fills their ears as they watch the rabbit run through a small wooden door with a large doorknob on the edge of the room. They walk over to the door and kneels down in front of it.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked.

"No, you're simply too big." The doorknob said as they jumped in surprise.

"It talks!" Magnus said as he and Sora looks at it in surprise and confusion. The doorknob yawns.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." The doorknob said.

"Good morning." Goofy said, cheerfully.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." It yawns again. Magnus and Sora get closer.

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asled.

"Why don't you try the bottle...over there?" They were confused until they turned to see a table and chair form out of the floor. Two bottles appear on the table. The four drink from the blue bottle and shrink down to the size of the door. Heartless appear and they defeat them, but by that time, the doorknob has gone back to sleep and the door will not open.

They find another entrance to the Queen's Castle. Several soldiers, who were playing cards, stand guard as a trial is in progress inside a large hedge maze. Several roses line the hedges, some red and some white. A procession of cards parts to allow the trio to enter as a small blond girl. She's around the age of ten and has long, thick, blond hair in which she ties a black bow. She wears a blue dress with a white pinafore, along with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. Her eyes are blue and she is also fairly short, due to her age. She is standing at a defendant's table. She looks up to the bench and is addressed by a large scary woman wearing a crown. She is known as the Queen of Hearts. The Queen of Hearts is a large woman dressed in regal attire and is usually seen carrying a small wand with a red heart on the tip. The Queen's collar is white and very tall, reaching her ears. Her gown has white lining, with the rest of it being colored red and black. The left half of her dress has a short, black sleeve with a red cuff, a red abdomen, with everything below that being black. The right side is identical, but with inverted colors; a red sleeve, black cuff, black abdomen, and red lower half. She also wears a second dress or skirt with a similar split design, the left side being an alternating thick black line, thin yellow line pattern, while the right side is identical, but with inverted colors. The right side of this second skirt is actually a darker shade of yellow than the left, appearing more gold. The Queen of Hearts also has a round nose, gold earrings, and a small gold crown on her head. Her hair is black and tied into a tight bun on the back of her head with a red ribbon, though a few loose bangs dangle in front of her forehead. The White Rabbit runs up a podium and catches his breath before sounding a note with a trumpet. "Court is now in session!" The White Rabbit said.

"I'm on trial? But why?" The girl asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!"

The queen sits at the bench frowning in a red and black gown, holding a heart-shaped fan.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because, I say so, that's why!" The Queen said.

"That is so unfair!" The queen taps her fan like a gavel.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The girl folds her arms and the White Rabbit gasps. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!" The queen scowls.

"Silence! You dare defy me?" She slams her fists on the bench.

* * *

"Hey, guys, we should help her out." Magnus said.

"Yeah, but the-" Donald said, but was cut off by Goofy.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"

"'Meddling'!"

"Oh, yeah. A-hyuck! And that's against the rules."

* * *

"The court finds the defendant..." The Queen raises her fan. "Guilty as charged!" She said. Alice looks astonished. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart... Off with her head!" She points to the girl and the Card Soldiers gather around her.

"No! No! Oh, please!" Alice said, worried for her life. Magnus and Sora ran in, stopping the execution.

"Hold it right there!" Sora shouted. Donald and Goofy run after him.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" The Queen shouted.

"Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!" Magnus said.

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle—" Goofy said but quickly covers his mouth quickly and looks at the two.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." Sora said. He points to Alice as the queen leans on the bench, tapping her finger.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The Queen asked. She smirks at a speechless Magnus and Sora as Alice is suddenly imprisoned in a cage next to the bench. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready." They both nodded and went to talk with Alice.

"Who are you?" Alice asked them as they introduced themselves. "Pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense."

"Why are you on trial in the first place?" Sora asked her.

"I should like to know the very same thing! Apparently I was guilty from the moment I took the stand!"

"That's crazy! So, where are you from?" Magnus asked.

"Hmm, curious. I can't quite remember. You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in head over heels... And I found myself here."

"So you're from another world!"

"That's funny. Maybe you don't need a ship, then." Goofy said.

"I don't get it." Donald said.

"What do you mean 'another world'?" She asked the group.

"Enough! The defendant will be silent!" The card soldier said, blocking Alice from their view.

* * *

Sora, Magnus, Donald, and Goofy enter the Lotus Forest and look around. A cat's face appears out of thin air, except this cat was smiling widely. It's head bounces around the area, in and out of vision, until resting atop a large tree stump. The cat's body appears, standing on its head rather comically. It's body is lined with purple stripes. It steps off and places its head back on its body, grinning incessantly.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" The cat said.

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Magnus asked him.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, they all lie in darkness." He vanishes.

"Wait!" Sora shouted but heard his voice everywhere.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all."

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked them. The cat returns.

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" He disappears. The four defeat the Heartless in the Lotus Forest before finding some Footprints near a large flower. After climbing to one of the tree tops, Sora and Magnus find a hole in the trunk of a tree. They enter it and find themselves in the Bizarre Room again, this time on top of the huge stone stove. Near the two burners, they find a Stench. They return to the Lotus Forest and travel further in, finding a large boulder and several Dalmatian puppies. They climb the boulder and reach a lily pad, where they discover an Antenna. As they travel along lily pads, they see a hole in a high corner of the woods. They make their way over and enter. They fall into the Bizarre Room, on top of a faucet sticking out of the wall. Jumping to a nearby wooden ledge, they find some Claw Marks. After saving this evidence, the Cheshire Cat appears on the faucet, still grinning. "Well, look what you've found. Nice going."

"Now we can save Alice." Magnus said.

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I won't tell. But I'll give you something." Both Sora and Magnus felt something cold in their hearts as they now know how to use Blizzard.

They return to the Queen's Castle and speak to a Card Soldier.

"Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" The Card Soldier asked them. Sora and Magnus nodded. "Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium." Sora and Magnus stand at the defendant's table, while Donald and Goofy are in a separate box.

"Now, show me what you have found." The Queen asked as the two present their four items of evidence. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The cards present the queen's box of evidence and the five boxes are shuffled around to both Keyblade wielder's confusion. "Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora asked.

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!" Magnus chose one box as a Soldier Heartless appeared out of it. "What in the world was that?"

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent."

"Rrrrrrrgh... Silence! I'm the law here!" She pounds on the bench. "Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's crazy!" Donald shouted.

"Seize them at once!" The podiums and hedges disappear and a large crank tower rises from the floor. The Ten of Spades runs over to the tower's gear and turns it, raising Alice's cage at the bench. The queen lifts her fan and the cards leap into battle. "Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!" They begin attacking the red and black Card Soldiers who come at them with axes. After knocking a couple out, they flutter to the ground unconscious. "Get them, you fools! Quit joking around!" Sora runs up to the Queen of Hearts, who tries to fight back with magic from her fan. Sora dodges this and knocks her over, exposing her heart-patterned bloomers. At this point, the Card Soldiers freeze on the spot for fear of their queen. Magnus smirks and took this time to attack the Keyblade into the crank tower, with each strike lowering Alice's cage. "Why, you!" Eventually, the tower starts to crack and shatters to pieces. The flamingo head holding up Alice's cage drops to the ground and the curtain pulls back. Sora runs forward as the Queen of Hearts peers over the bench to see an empty cage.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald said.

"You fools!" The Queen shouted as the cards stand at attention. "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" The Card Soldiers run in various directions at the queen's orders. Sora talks to the Card Soldier in charge of Alice's detainment.

"I just looked away for a moment, and..." He said.

* * *

Magnus, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk back into the Lotus Forest and see a flower sneeze up a rock. It lands near the pond and the Cheshire Cat appears, standing on his front legs.

"Have you seen Alice?" Magnus asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!"

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" The cat vanishes and Heartless appear again. Once they dispel the horde of creatures, they find a thirsty flower.

"Give me a potion and I'll make you bigger." It said. Magnus obliged and grew until he could almost touch the treetops. He knocks the boulder into the pond and more lily pads rise out of it. He finds a large nut at the top of a tree and uses his Keyblade to knock it down. He eats it and returns to Sora's, Donald and Goofy's size. They travel to the back of the wood and find another entrance to the Bizarre Room. This time, they find themselves standing on the side of the room. More Heartless appear and in the shuffle, Sora knocks a teddy bear off a shelf and it falls horizontally onto the armchairs below. Sora lights one of the lamps in the room, which reveals a painting on the floor of a beach in both night and day. They enter the painting and return to the Lotus Forest. At the furthest part of the forest, they enter the Tea Party Garden, seeing a long table with several chairs. Teapots and dinnerware line the table as lanterns hang overhead. A painting of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare is hung at the edge of the table. The expressions on their faces is one of sadness. A sign is posted next to them reading "A very merry unbirthday. Sit down to get your present." They sit at various chairs and the Hatter & Hare's painted expressions change to ones of joy and happiness. The enter the door in the house nearby and find themselves standing on the ceiling of the Bizarre Room. The Cheshire Cat sits waiting for them.

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light." The cat said and vanishes as Sora and Magnus jumps onto the lamps and lights it. The cat appears before them. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." The cat leaves and they make their way back to the Queen's Castle to enter the correct way into the Bizarre Room. Upon entering the room, they spot the Cheshire Cat on the table. "You'll have a better view from higher up." Magnus, Sora, Donald, and Goofy climb the table and the cat stands up. "The shadows should be here soon." He taps his toes daintily on the table. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" He points upward and the enormous Trickmaster Heartless appears.

The Trickmaster is a bizarre Heartless with spindly legs resembling scissor jacks, arms that appear and sound like they're made of paper, and a head that is made of several segments balanced on top of each other. Each of these segments sports its own face—though all of the faces have the same glowing yellow eyes and jagged mouths—and they alternate in color from red to black. Its arms are black and it often juggles clubs with zig-zagging, purple and lavender stripes on them. It wears black armor with large, red shoulder pads, a black codpiece, and has a very thin and small red body. The upper halves of its legs are red, while their lower halves are black. Its feet are black, flat, and curl at the tips. Much of its upper body and head sport gold highlights.

It lands on the floor with its accordion-like hands and jumps over the table, landing on its large pointed boots. It stands up to its full height, towering over the table, unraveling both of its long arms. It stares down at them with its five stacked heads. It folds its arms together and pulls out two giant matches, twirling them in the air. Sora and Magnus get a running start, leaping off the table and striking at the Trickmaster's faces as it raises its matches high in the air. It slams them down onto the chair, sending it flattened into the floor. Sora and Magnus jump up, using the length of his Keyblade to deal blows to the Trickmaster.

They knock it out for a second, and it falls to its knees, though not for long. It starts to sing to itself and swings wildly, hitting Donald, who shrieks. It continues twirling the matches, walking over to the stove. It bends over the stove and lights them, sending fireballs at the three of them. Goofy blocks them with his shield as Sora and Magnus sends a Blizzard spell, effectively putting the fire out. After several more hits, the Trickmaster lowers its arms and falls to the ground. It attempts to stand, but crashes to the ground, its arms laying at its side. A large heart floats of its torso and it disappears. The group hears a noise behind them and turns, seeing the doorknob yawning.

"What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" It yawns widely and they see a Keyhole inside its mouth. A light shines around Sora's and Magnus' Keyblade and it reacts with a will of its own, pointing at the Keyhole and releasing a beam of white light. They hear a locking sound and the doorknob finishes yawning. "What was that?"

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." Magnus said as a small green object falls to the ground in front of them, shining.

"This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir." Goofy said.

"Okay, I'll hold on to it." Donald said and picks up the gummi block and the Cheshire Cat appears on the table, peering down at them.

"Splendid. You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness." He said and vanishes with his grin as Sora and Magnus looked defeated at the fact that they couldn't rescue in time.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald nods and they leave Wonderland.


	5. Chapter 5

LMagnus, Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the gummi ship and travel to the Olympus Coliseum. They enter the Coliseum Gates, where two giant golden statues of gladiators clashing swords stand around the entrance. They walk across the grounds and enter the Coliseum. Walking into the dim lobby, the cracks in the stone visible underfoot, a satyr is putting up a sign on the wall near an entrance. A "closed" sign is tied in the dark doorway and a large pedestal is placed against a wall near a lit torch. Sora walks up to the busy-looking satyr.

"Excuse me." Magnus said.

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me." The satyr points to the pedestal, still facing the sign on the wall. "I gotta spruce this place up for the games." He said.

Magnus, Sora, Donald and Goofy walk over to the pedestal and attempt to move it, but it doesn't budge.

They talk to the satyr again.

"It's way too heavy!" Sora said.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little—" He turns around, expecting to see someone much taller. He looks down at Magnus and Sora. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?" He asked them. He hops down to their level and gaits toward Donald, who backs away. "This here's the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks." You and Sora frown and the satyr puts his hands on his hips. "Look, it's like this. "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald said, crossing his arms. Goofy places his hands on Sora's and Magnus' shoulders, as both Keyblade wielders smiles.

"Yup! These two are real heroes chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy said.

"And we're heroes, too."

"Hero? That runt?" The satyr said and laughs loudly, slapping his large belly.

"What's so funny? We've fought a bunch of monsters!" Magnus said as he pounds on his chest proudly.

"Hey, if you can't even move this..." The satyr attempts to push the pedestal forward, making no progress. "You can't call yourself..." He tries pushing with his back against it, his hooves slipping on the floor. Sora and Magnus cross their arms sternly. "A hero!" He wears himself out and sits on the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn." He stands back up. "Well, well, let's see what you can do. This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?"

They nod.

"Okay, kid. Let's see what you've got." The satyr said.

They enter the Coliseum, where several piles of barrels are set up around the arena.

"The rules are simple: Bust all the barrels within the time limit. Ready? Go!"

Magnus and Sora take out all the barrels with seconds to spare.

"Not bad! For a beginner, that is."

They soon blast through a harder course.

"Hey, you're better than I thought!"

They return to the Lobby. "You know, you two ain't bad, kids." The satyr said.

Magnus grins as Sora scratches her head, chuckling.

"Looks like we're headed for the games." She said.

"Afraid not."

"Why not?"

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes."

Goofy counts on his fingers.

"Come on!"

"Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell." Phil gives them the Thunder spell and they walk outside, stopping when they hear a voice.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?"

"Who are you?" Donald asked the person.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" He walks over to them, the blue flame dancing on his head. He stands behind Sora and Magnus, placing his long-fingered hand on his shoulder. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." A piece of papyrus appears in Hades's hand, much to their surprise.

"A pass?" Magnus asked.

"It's all yours." He starts to leave after giving him the Entry Pass. "Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorties."

They run back inside and talk to Phil, giving him the Entry Pass.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" He asked.

"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked.

"Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself." He said.

Magnus, Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight through the starting matches of the preliminaries. Afterward, they talk to Phil in the Coliseum. "You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching." Phil strokes his goatee as a soldier enters the arena. Sora and Magnus stare at him and he stares back through spiky blond hair, his long red cape flying behind him, boots digging into the ground. "Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

The trio fights through more matches and speaks with Phil. "Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father."

They fight through more of the preliminaries and celebrate while Hades watches from the barracks.

"Those little punks are your next opponents, okay?" The blond soldier leans against the wall next to him. "Now, don't blow it. Just take him out."

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says—" The blonde man said before being cut off by the god.

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight those two to get to him. Come on." The god said as points to Magnus and Sora, who are talking to Phil. "Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!" He punches the air. "I mean, a casualty along the way is no big deal, right?" He smiles and Cloud stands up and walks away. "Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..." In the darkness behind him, a large creature snarls.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy finish the preliminaries and enter the final match against Cloud. Sora attacks with his Keyblade, while Goofy moves in with his shield. Cloud swings his giant sword and knocks them both back.

"That's the best you can do?" Cloud said. Sora slides forward and strikes, but he dodges backward and jumps into the air. Cloud slams his sword into the ground with unnatural strength, knocking out Donald. Giving a loud yell, Cloud surges forward and strikes, knocking Goofy out before he can heal Donald. Magnus and Sora do their best against Cloud, but being a recruit of SOLDIER, his experience is unmatched, and he knocks the wind out of the two. He walks over to a kneeling Sora, Magnus, Donald and Goofy unconscious around them, and he peers down at the boy. Phil runs in with a white towel, but Hades stops him. Cloud raises his sword and the two teens closes their eyes, bracing themselves. Cloud lowers his sword to Sora's and Magnus' surprise, and hears footsteps behind him, turning just as a giant black paw crashes down on him. Sora looks up to see an enormous three-headed beast with red eyes growling over him. Darkness emanates from its jaws, each of its razor sharp teeth bared. Sora gasps as Hades retreats into the barracks.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." He said. The beast moves in to attack Sora, but is pushed back by an incredibly strong man.

"Herc!" The satyr shouted. Hercules holds back the monster, shouting to Phil.

"Phil, get them out of here!" He shouted as they all race out of the Coliseum.

"Whew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good. I hope Herc's okay. Wish I could go in!"

Sora and Magnus start to run back into the Coliseum.

"Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!"

"I'm not afraid. You can decide if we're hero material or not." Magnus said.

"Careful, kid!"

Sora and company reenters the Coliseum arena, where Hercules has Cloud slung over his shoulder, Cerberus's giant jaws bearing down on him, inches away. The beast's ears perk up, hearing their entrance and they turn around, allowing Hercules to run Cloud to the Lobby, past Phil.

"Kid, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!"

Cerberus roars and stomps around the arena, sending large fireballs at Magnus, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora and Magnus manages to stay out of the beast's path, Donald sending Thunder spells at its three heads. One of the fireballs heads Sora's way, and deflects it with the Keyblade, hitting the center head square in the eyes. The beast stops, roaring, and attempts to bite her as he attacks. Backing up, Cerberus rears up on its hind legs, and drops to the ground, sending a shockwave to the quartet. Magnus heals with a Potion as the beast's mouth foams with dark energy. It moves forward sending dark matter spewing out of its mouth and into the ground. Sora rolls to dodge as the energy pools and shoots up from under her. Goofy, finding a way on top of the beast, sends his shield flying at the multiple heads. Magnus moves in as it tries to bite at Goofy and knocks out the beast, which falls to the ground loudly.

Later, Hercules and Phil are addressing Sora, Donald, and Goofy in the Lobby. Phil reads from a piece of papyrus as Hercules stands with his arms crossed.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further—"

"Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"?" Donald shouted.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Herc said and smiles.

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora said. Sora smiles, lifting a fist proudly.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while." Phil said, motioning to the "closed" sign over the arena entrance. "Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

"Okay, we'll be back." Magnus said.

He waves, and the four of them leave as Hercules waves goodbye and Phil strokes his beard. "I still can't believe they actually beat Cerberus." He said.

"Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guy jumped in." Herc said.

"My lips are sealed." Phil said, quietly

At the Coliseum Gates, Sora and Magnus see Cloud sitting near the exit and walks up to him.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sora asked.

Cloud looks up to see her.

Cloud: Yeah.

Sora: So why did you go along with him, anyway?

Sora leans her head pensively on her hands.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." Cloud said. He stands up and looks to the sky. "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it. We're searching, too." Magnus said. Cloud looks back at the two.

"For your light?" Cloud asks. Magnus and Sora nods as Cloud moves closer to them, placing something in Sora's hand. "Don't lose sight of it." He starts to walk away, and Sora nods and looks in her hand.

"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved." She asked Cloud. She moves toward Cloud, waving her hand in the air. Cloud turns his head, running a hand through his hair.

"I think I'll pass." He said. Despite this answer, Sora smiles as Cloud leaves. With Sonic Blade in hand, Sora and Magnus exits the Coliseum, the doors slamming behind them.

Later that night, Hades stands in the Coliseum Gates, fuming. He holds a Hercules statue in his hand.

"He's strong, he's kind." The statue flexes his muscles. "He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot." The statue crosses his arms and winks. "He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy." Hades turns red, roasting the statue. The hair on his head blazing hot, he explodes in a burst of flames. As the smoke settles around him, he catches his breath and returns to his cool blue shade. "Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both." He makes a fist as the horned witch appears behind him, her staff held firmly in her hands. "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show."

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." She said. Hades smirks, nodding, before noting the witch's tone, and scowling as she disappears.


End file.
